the_candyman_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Tarrant
Annie Tarrent the great-grand-daughter of Caroline Sullivan and Daniel Robitaille, the descendant of the Hookman killer Candyman. She is the daughter of Coleman and Octavia Tarrant and the older sister of Ethan Tarrent. Annie is the wife of Paul Mckeever ever and the mother of Caroline Mckeever. She is the lead role alongside Candyman in Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh. In the films, Annie Tarrant is Portrayed by Kelly Rowan. Her Life Annie Tarrant was born mid 1970's in New Orleans to parents Octavia and Coleman Tarrent, she has a younger brother named Ethan Tarrent. She is the wife of Paul Mckeever, during the events of Candyman 2 he becomes a victim of Candyman, and near to the end of the film Annie has a little girl named Caroline Mckeever. Annie knows about Helen and Trevor are died, she and Helen were close friends since in Helen's and Trevor's funeral from three years ago, and thier daughter with her foster parents and patenral uncle, Marcus and young cousins, Nathan and Marie in Los Angeles, California. Annie is school teacher and an artist like her ancestor Daniel Robitaille. At the school she teachs at her profession is teaching High School students art. Annie tries to prove to her school students that Candyman does not exist, she then calls him in a mirror. However, nothing happens. A student from her class Matthrew then finds a bee on the window, this scares him. During the events of Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh, Annie is trying to solve her father’s dead. It is then revealed her mother is a decendant of the legend of Candyman, and her father was also trying to link Octavia to the Candyman. However; he had given himself up and called the hookman to reveal himself and the secrets of the family. As the film goes on she later discovers the home that herself and her brother were raised in was in fact the home and the birthplace of Annie's ancestors Isabel and Daniel. At the end of Candyman 2, Annie tells her daughter Caroline A bit about her ancestors and her mother, Annie promises Caroline to tell her about the Candyman Myth. However, it’s revealed she already knows and chants his name shortly after her mother leaves the room, but before she says Candyman the 5th time Annie runs in and stops her. Her Death Annie appears in the final film of the Candyman Trilogy, mainly in her daughter Caroline's nightmares about Candyman. In the first dream Caroline has it shows her mother telling the story of Candyman and the relation she has to him, Caroline reveals her mother Annie then called for Candyman and gave herself to him. He had cut her throat with his bloody hook, during Candyman 3: Day of the Dead Caroline has more visions of her mother. This is mainly after Candyman is now torturing Caroline, Appearances *Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh *Candyman 3: Day of the Dead (Small Role) Quotes Category:Candyman characters Category:Females Category:Survivor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Tarrent family Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:McKeever family Category:Heroes Category:Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh Characters Category:Candyman 3: Day of the Dead Characters